All That's Unspoken
by Lyra Heartstrings or Tuquorise
Summary: Eris shook her head in disgust, dreading this door. It sickened her down to her core. On the other side of that door, lie Laval's chambers. The disgusting thing was her visit to his chambers for some sort of 'discussion'. Eris' stomach churned as she fought the urge to vomit right there. Eris held a hand to her stomach, holding back her thought-induced sickness. Only if she knew…


**WARNING: ****For mature audiences only! If you can't handle mature stuff, I highly suggest not reading this. **

All That's Unspoken

Eris stood outside the entry to Laval's chamber. An ornate lion carving was carved into the center of solid surface. The lion engulfed most of the door, its mane jetting off from the elaborate carving.

Eris shook her head in disgust, dreading this door. It sickened her down to her core. On the other side of that door, lie Laval's chambers, an entire wing of the castle devoted to his petty endeavors. The disgusting thing was her visit to his chambers for some sort of 'discussion'. Eris' stomach churned as she fought the urge to vomit right there. Discussions, that was good for a laugh. If she knew the purpose of this twisted call once she read the summons, she would have long ran for the hills. Eris held a hand to her stomach, holding back her thought-induced sickness.

Only if she knew…

**…**

Eris walked through the narrow hallway and opened the hulking door of Laval's chambers. The walls and the floor were made out of stone. The bed frame and furniture was made of high quality oak with golden patterns on it. The blanket and accessories was made of the finest silk. Two carpets of exquisite patterns decorated the floor. Torches, portraits painted by professional artists and a dartboard hung on the walls. Childhood toys were clustered in a messy pile at the corner of the room. Sir punch-a-lot was in a state where it looked like it would crumble into pieces at the slightest knock. However, Eris wasn't here to study the chambers.

"Laval?" Eris called out softly. "Hello?"

There was the sound of paws shuffling on the floor coming towards her.

"Hey Eris, I'm glad you could make it." His tone was almost melodic, and sweeter than all of the sweets in the world. One could get diabetes if they listened to him talk too often, and if that was the case, Eris should be dead from the amount of coma inducing ear-candy Laval stuffed her with.

"Y'know, I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to…" She drew circles on the floor with her talon.

"Yeah, and I would like to talk with you, but first, would you like to drink?"

"Sure…"

_Be careful when you're offered a drink. You don't know if it's harmless punch or something more._

The words from Eris' overprotective father rang through her ears. She was constantly reminded of this sentence whenever she needed to attend social gatherings. She knew extremely well about the dangers of spiked drinks. A friend of hers had a child after an incident at a party. However, this was Eris' _best_ friend we're talking about. Her most loyal and trustworthy companion-what harm could he do to her? He wouldn't even _dare_ to hurt his best friend.

...Right?

**...**

The talk was a breeze. Eris couldn't remember the events that happened earlier. Heck, she didn't even know _what_ they were talking about, but that didn't matter. Her head was spinning and the world suddenly didn't make sense anymore. All she wanted was to rest her head and make the constant _ba dumps_ in her head go away. Her body felt hot and very uncomfortable-as though she felt _horny._

One minute Eris was seated at a chair, the next moment she was lying down on a soft mattress. She let out a satisfied sigh as she curled under the warmness of the mattress.

Wait.

Mattress.

Something's not right here.

Eris tried to move, but she only found herself moving barely an inch. Her body felt numb all over, and she was shivering, not from the cold, but from something else she couldn't describe. Self loathing grew deep within her, and she groggily opened her eyes. She barely had enough time to adjust when she felt a pair of warm lips planted on her beak. She let out a squeak and turned her head away.

"There's a difference between coy, and being rude, Eris." A painfully familiar voice spoke. Laval placed a paw on the eagle's cheek, forcing her to submit. He once again placed his lips on her's, causing Eris to go limp in his grasp. All resistance faded, leaving Eris' mouth open to plundering. His tongue pushed past Eris' beak, invading the vulnerable orifice. Another pained whimper came from her as Laval explored the eagle.

Eris' tongue welcomed its unfamiliar visitor, by instinctively dancing with it. Her tongue rolled across Laval's, tasting his unique flavor, savoring it. She couldn't even fight back anymore. This could be the effect of whatever drug that was spiked in her drink.

Eris couldn't help but force her eyes closed, hating that she was giving in to her friend's desires. Her mind was utterly revolted by how weak-willed her body was. It betrayed her by relishing in Laval's advances. A deep warm sensation swelled in her chest, filling the emptiness from earlier. The warmth seeped out, through her legs, her back, up her neck, until it engulfed her entire being.

As her body heated, her loins began to ache with desire. The craving for more disgusted Eris more than ever. She hated her tongue for playing with Laval's, she hated her legs for not getting her out of here, but mostly she hated herself for not even heading her father's advice, to shake the drink to check whether it was spiked or not. Being held there, forced to kiss her friend, and loving every minute of it, it all made her feel like a cheap whore.

As Laval pulled away from Eris, a string of their shared saliva hung between the two. After a moment it snapped under its own weight. The lion smiled down at his toy, content to see her squirm under his grasp. The fact that she refused to open her eyes only succeeded in exciting the lion more. He placed his paw on Eris' chin, before tracing a line with it down her neck. He rolled it across her cute, exposed chest, causing her to shiver ever so slightly under his soft touch. His toy let out an adorable gasp as he continued running his paw across her body. Finally, he paused just above her breasts, a sly grin coming across his face.

Eris reluctantly opened her eyes after noticing he had stopped. First she noticed his sly grin, which told her it wasn't a good sign. He eagerly removed her clothes and began sucking her well developed breasts. She squeaked and tried to pull away, only to feel Laval bite on her nipples, making her scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

After a minute or two, Eris felt her hands being bound together at her back, her vision suddenly went dark as a blindfold found its way over her eyes. The ring of a small teasing chuckle could be heard from Laval. She felt her legs being spread open, giving Laval an exquisite view of her virgin pussy.

"No!" Eris whined as a rush of warmth breath brushed against her lower lips. She tried thrashing her legs at her captor, only to be proven futile as a prick from a needle pierced into her skin, causing her legs to go numb.

"Eris, you should know better than to behave like this," Laval cooed into her ears softly. The sexy, gentle tone was undoubtedly condescending, and a low blow to Eris' already beaten pride. A solemn tear formed in her eye, only to be absorbed by the blindfold.

"Please stop Laval, I don't want this..." she murmured. Her sentence was a broken mess, riddled with soft sobs as she pleaded to stop his humiliating torment. Finally, Laval placed a paw on Eris' pussy, causing the bound eagle to gasp slightly. She knew what would soon follow. His legs squirmed in anticipation of the coming reward, though Eris herself on the other hand was not too excited. The wetness in her loins betrayed her. No matter how much Eris' mind told her she didn't want it, her body screaming that she did.

"Oh Eris, you have nobody to blame except yourself. If you weren't that _hot..."_ Laval's lust filled tone drifted in front of her. She was so utterly helpless, and completely at the mercy of her friend-or so it seems. Suddenly, Laval's muzzle dove deep into her awaiting pussy.

Eris let out a sharp gasp as a shot of pleasure ravaged through her body like a bolt of lightning. Her tongue lolled out if her mouth as the ache in her loins was finally settled. The intense bliss drowned out her thoughts, letting instincts take hold. She could feel her whole body go limp once more as the lion wrecked havoc inside of her. The pleasure that shot through Eris dulled her senses. Eris was truly Laval's toy now.

Laval stopped to give Eris a break. Eris felt a dense fog had rolled in over her mental landscape, leaving her unable to think. All she knew was her legs shaking slightly from the pleasure shooting out of her body, her sex felt wonderfully relaxed. She was enjoying this so much, and she wanted mo-

"Stop! No, this isn't what I want!" Eris cried out, the fog in her mind receded, letting her focus. Suddenly her blindfold came off, letting her see once more. In that instant she realised that she was in trouble. Her eyes meekly made their way to Laval, who was not amused by her little fit.

"Eris, do I have to restrain you again? You almost kicked me, so don't do that ever again."

Suddenly, she was no longer Eris, the princess of the eagles. She was Lil' Eris, personal entertainment and fuck toy to the Prince of the lions, and a shameless prostitute through and through.

"For your little outburst, I believe you should be the one to pleasure me." Eris tried to make herself as small as possible, feeling too ashamed to even look at him in the eyes. She detested this feeling of being so powerless, but her body tingled with a strange excitement as she lowered down to Laval's throbbing member. Sick, twisted, depraved, all these words came into her mind when Eris realised her body enjoyed this sort of treatment. The pre-cum coming from his dripping member filled the air, and when Eris got a whiff, her whole body shuddered at how absolutely wonderful it smelled.

Without much ado, she took the head of his cock inside her warm mouth. Laval let out a stuttering gasp as she moved her beak forward, guiding more of his member into her mouth. She kept going forward more and more until eventually, his entire length was buried in her beak. It felt so warm, and get tongue felt so amazing on the base of his stiff member.

"Ooooh Eris, you're sooo good at this.." he moaned out drunkenly. She began to pull back. He was about to protest, but she stopped once she had reached the head, leaving it in. Then she moved forwards again, a little faster this time. The feeling of her beak moving against the sensitive skin of his member sent shivers up his spine, and he absolutely adored the feeling of her tongue.

She began bobbing her head back and forth at a more speedy pace, thrusting his hardness inside of her beak. This sent explosions of pleasure all throughout Laval's body, and he had to fight to keep from moaning too loudly. The tight snug warmness of her mouth felt so incredible on his cock, and the in and out movement felt incredible. He felt tingling pleasure in his balls as well every time her chin came into contact with them.

Suddenly, Laval pushed Eris' head away from his fully erect, rock-hard member. She was confused of his action. One moment he wanted to be fucked so badly, and now he doesn't want to anymore? "I always save the _best _for the last. That is, if you get what I mean."

Eris wanted to ask the meaning behind this sentence, when she was pushed down on the bed, with Laval on top of her. He prodded the tip of his erection on her pussy. When he found her vaginal opening, he immediately thrusted into her. Eris let out a sharp gasp as her mind was lost in a blinding bout of pain as he humped into her, breaking through what she could only assume was her hymen.

Eris had lost it. Her virginity was gone along for any respect she had for her so called 'friend'. Searing pain lanced up her walls as she let out a wail. Whatever pleasure she was feeling was replaced by livid pain. It was almost too much to bear. It burned and ached more than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. It felt as if someone stabbed her and the person who did it began to twist it around the wound. However, Laval persisted. He thrust in again, eliciting another cry from her.

_Please stop! Stop it already! It hurts too much!_

In an instant both animals cried out, their voices echoing through the room as their climax peaked. Eris' vaginal walls wrapped around her mate's penis, draining the hot seed and it entered into the depths of her vagina. Gushes of love juices spilled and soaked the sheets, but they didn't know and didn't care, as their senses were dulled from the climatic bliss. Eris' body felt numb, as the pain was still there, but it was soon mixed with bliss as she felt the cum splosh around in her insides.

Gently Laval leaned in for a kiss. The limp, beaten eagle put up no resistance against his invasion, letting him have his way with her mouth. His tongue pushed inside, playing with Eris's for a moment. After he stole her kiss, he let the exhausted eagle rest on his muscular chest. Her closed eyes, and look of complete peace prompted Laval to stroke his little lover's feathers. With a small smile, she squeezed her in his legs, gentle, but firmly, holding her as close as he could. Finally he wrapped his muscular arms around her, keeping Eris to himself for a moment. When he looked down, he noticed her fast asleep, snoring ever so softly.

"I love you so much, Eris. You can never be with anyone else but me. "

**…**

When Eris awoke, the first thing she noticed was Laval not in the bed with her. The lion was staring out of the window, while brushing his fiery red mane after a long day. The sun was already set, the stars and moon already in their place. The world was filled with the pale glow of moonlight, save for Laval's room. The torches that hung onto the walls gave the room a cozy and warm atmosphere.

Eris had never been in this wing at such a late hour. She realized it wasn't so bad considering this is when Laval saw it the most, when in its nighttime beauty. She glanced down at the bed, remembering what had transpired a few hours ago on its still soiled sheets. She let out a small sigh, as her self-loathing crept back into her heart.

"Why did I let it happen?" she asked herself in a soft whisper as she put on her clothes, crawling to the edge of the bed. Looking over at her distracted ex-friend, she decided that this would be the perfect timing to leave. Slowly she tiptaloned down the downy sheets, trying her best not to alert him. This was her chance to make her escape. She could be out of the wing before Laval even knew she was gone, out of the temple before he could do anything about it, and fly back home before anyone caught up to her. All she would have to do is write a small apology letter, telling her she had to take care of something back home. It was the perfect plan.

As Eris moved her last leg off the bed, she lost her balance, making her body slam on the ground. The loud sound seemed to echoed in the room, making more noise than a machine gun firing its bullets. She glared down at her limbs, cursing her lack of grace.

When she looked up, Laval stood in front of her, cutting off her only escape. His large, imposing figure caused Eris to shake slightly, as she made herself as small as possible. She knew she was caught. The thought of looking into Laval's eyes, and seeing his discontent from Eris trying to run out on him sent a chill down her spine. All she wanted to do was go home. She was tired, dirty, reeked of Laval, and she had been thoroughly humiliated, she had enough for one day. But now she was caught trying to flee, how was she going to explain this one?

"Did you plan on leaving so soon? Without so much as a goodbye?" Disappointment sat heavily in his voice, with a small touch of sadness. He sounded like she really hurt his feelings, making her feel even worse than she already did.

"I didn't...want to disturb you..." she lied. Her voice was small and timid. The trapped eagle still avoided looking Laval in the eyes. She thought she might try by burying her gaze on the floor, hoping it would help her out in her current situation. After a moment, it became abundantly clear that it would not.

Laval sighed, disappointment filling his eyes. "You have been avoiding me all day. At first your little game was cute, and I played along, but now it's starting to worry me." He sat down side by side with her. When Eris winced from Laval brushing against her, he realized something was truly wrong. Eris had never had a problem with his touch before. "Eris, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing..." she said plainly, still staring at the floor.

"It's not nothing, tell me." Laval continued to probe. Eris broke her staring contest with the floor, finally glancing up at Laval. She fought hard to hold the tears in. She wanted to tell him everything, but Eris wasn't strong enough. She wanted to tell him how it was his fault Eris couldn't be in a healthy relationship, she wanted to tell him it was his fault Eris hated herself, she wanted to tell him that it was his fault Eris had no self-esteem, she wanted to tell him it was his fault she gets off on being abused—but she didn't.

Eris feared Laval's wrath more than anything, and telling him would certainly draw it. So she did what came best to her, and hid those feelings deep inside. She locked them in a small mental box, and buried them deep in her mental attic, to dig out and hate herself over once she was home. She could sit up all night, on her bed, crying until she couldn't cry anymore about how weak and pathetic she was, and how she let Laval take advantage of her. Ending when she finally fell asleep after not being able to handle the torture. And when morning came she would put these memories back in her mental box, and bury it until the next time.

She put on a fake smile, and gave him a reassuring hug. Lil' Eris made her grand appearance again, putting on a fake show for Laval. A royal puppet that shirked any confrontation, and let the prince live blissfully unaware of how his best friend truly felt about their relationship.

"It really is nothing, Laval. I just...need to use the restroom." Eris lied one final time, feeling a still lingering piece of her soul die off. Her heart sank deep in her chest, leaving a tangible pain digging at her. Utter disgust for a pathetic eagle princess that couldn't even tell the lion who just raped her how she felt filled her mind.

Laval raised a skeptical eyebrow to her. Being best friends for a long period of time, Laval knew when she was lying. However, he also knew Eris enough to know when she wouldn't get a straight answer from her. Reluctantly, he put on a fake smile too. He wrapped an arm around his best friend, and she returned his hug. The two shared a fake moment, wearing fake smiles, in a fake hug, hiding what they didn't want to tell each other.

After they pulled away from one another, Laval raised Eris' chin with his paw. He gave her a quick kiss, but something wasn't quite right. He noticed her squeezing her eyes closed, and holding back a pained expression. She wasn't enjoying this at all. It broke Laval's heart to see Eris so uncomfortable with his show of affection, but begrudgingly, he chose to ignore it.

A picture was forming as to what Eris was hiding from him, but Laval wasn't too sure if she was ready to admit it to herself. Besides, she would tell him when she was ready to talk about it. And just maybe when that time came, he would have the courage to apologize to Eris for everything he had done.

Hopefully Eris would have it in her heart to forgive him for being so selfish, and possessive. And by the slightest chance, just maybe they could salvage their relationship. Which relationship that was would be up to Eris. Only time would tell.

But for now Laval bid farewell to his best friend. He realized things wouldn't remain this way for long as he watched Eris leave. The feeling that he was on the cusp of losing something precious to him once again dug at his heart; like the incident with Cragger.

With his bedroom door closing, he wanted to call out, he wanted to stop Eris, and tell her he was sorry. He wanted to beg her to forgive his despicable acts—but he didn't. Asking for forgiveness now would only anger Eris, driving her away, and that scared Laval more than anything, so it was what's left, unspoken.

**If you don't know, I am a sick bastard. **

**My first shot at writing an M rated story. Please tell me how I did, and if you have any advice or criticism it would be appreciated! I hope you guys, especially Laveris fans enjoyed this!**


End file.
